Never Let Me Go
by Br33zy
Summary: An admittedly rather cheesy Brendan and May one-shot. Hoennshipping.


**Never Let Me Go**

**Genre**: Romance

**Fiction Rated**: K

**Last Revision**: 12/08/08

I'm writing a one-shot Brendan/May fic just in case my other story doesn't turn out as a Brendan and May romance haha. Do not keel me, pl0x. This is a one shot I hope. Hoennshipping or whatever it's called.

Enjoy!

* * *

His world crumbled, the sunlight fading from his eyes, his cocky smirk disappearing from his face like his dream. He stood around dizzily, listening to the roaring thunder from fans that swarmed around him. He closed his eyes and clutched his ever faithful first Pokémon's Pokéball in his hand, returning him. He blinked once, twice, three times, readjusting the thought that occurred to him. The Pokemon League was over ...

And he won.

He hid his true self under his mask of happiness, shoving his thoughts into the corner of his mind. He let out his Pokemon team, dropped to his knees, and hugged them, trying to cover up his emotions. His Pokemon were able to sense how he was feeling – they built a strong connection that held them together throughout their long and exhausting journey. He looked up and saw his mother and father, his mother blinking back tears of joy, and his father smiling from ear to ear, never prouder than he has ever been.

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees as he waved to his fans, giving his famous, pearly-white smile that made all girl's heart melt. A tap on his shoulder alarmed him as he turned around. It was the girl that was his final opponent.

"Um, congratulations." The girl blinked back her tears into her endless sapphire blue eyes. "You deserved to win today." She looked down, avoiding eye contact with him, yet he saw a single, crystal tear fall from the girl's eyes. How he longed to reach out to wipe those tears away and take away her pain. He already took away her dream.

The girl looked up and smiled weakly, her eyes watering over. "Good bye, and good luck ... Pokémon Champion." She turned around and ran out the exit, her own group of fans crying along with her.

The boy closed his eyes and held back his tears. He believed this was a time to cry, but not for the reason he wanted to. He sighed unhappily, clenching his fists, shaking with the odd mixture of anger, sadness and happiness.

The news reporters surrounded him, asking him questions from all directions. One in particular caught his attention:

"What do you have to say now that you have won the Pokémon League, Brendan?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he whispered three little words that held so much meaning, "Come back, May."

- - -

She ran past the thickets of trees and underbrush, not stopping for anything. She collapsed onto her knees in a clearing in the forest and cried her eyes out – for the agony of defeat, for the joy of the boy that had his victory, for all the times she couldn't cry. Her journey was over ...

But it was completely pointless.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and thought to herself. Maybe her travels weren't _completely_ pointless. She made new friends, captured rare Pokemon, met the love of her life –

She paused mid-thought, wringing her white-gloved hand. The love of her life. The one she thought about constantly. The one that held her in his arms and soothed her when hope was lost. The one that made her feel welcome the first time she set foot in Hoenn. The one named –

Brendan.

She gasped in horror at the mistake she did. Running out of the stadium was the most foolish idea her mind has ever came up with! She ran our of the forest and tried to get back into the stadium when a blur of green hair flashed by her and caught her in his arms.

She blinked, squirming out of the others boys grip and looked straight into his eyes.

The green-haired boy blinked at her twice and looked straight into her eyes also, trying to peer through the windows of her soul. He hugged her in a reassuring way and pushed her into the door frame of the stadium. "Go get 'em, kid. Go get the one you really love."

The girl smiled as she ran back and hugged him again. Letting go, she saw that ever famous smug smile appear on his face. She stood back at the door frame. "You were always there for me, Wally. Thank you."

The green-haired boy gave her the thumbs-up, and she walked into the stadium. Everybody was gone, all of them getting ready for the closing ceremonies tonight. All except one, and he was the most important person of them all.

"Brendan," she said in one breath, spotting him easily in the trainer's box, lying flat on his back, staring into the never-ending sky. She walked over to him and climbed up into the box. She laid on her back also, reaching out and grasping his hand into hers.

The boy turned his head and faced the girl, gripping her hand. "I missed you, May."

The girl's face turned into puzzlement. "But I've only been gone for thirty minutes."

"One minute without you, May, is like a lifetime," the boy answered, turning his head to face the tranquil blue sky. "Hmm ... That cloud looks like a Torchic and a Mudkip, our first ever-"

"Pokémon," the girl finished for him. "And that cloud looks like a Skitty, and that one looks like an Abra, and that one looks like a–" Soft, delicate lips cut her off. Her ocean-blue eyes widened for a moment before she closed them and kissed back. The kiss became more forceful but more passionate and the girl was enjoying every moment of it as the boy got two of his dreams to come true.

The boy reluctantly got off the girl seeing as they both needed to live for the closing ceremonies.

"Promise me something, Brendan."

"Yeah, May?"

"Never let me go."

* * *

Ew. ;-; Gag-worthy.

LaTeR dAyZ!


End file.
